


Reservations for Two

by SteamingCupofTea



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamingCupofTea/pseuds/SteamingCupofTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: "He was going to ask her to marry him, and God was he nervous. You wouldn't have been able to tell from the outside, but on the inside he was shaking with fear of rejection. He was positive that she was the one, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He just didn't know for sure if she felt the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservations for Two

            James Thatcher stood in the middle of the small kitchen, tapping his foot impatiently. “Melody, we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up!” He shook his head and looked at his watch again, pacing back and forth on the tile floor.

            “Oh, I’m coming, I’m coming. Calm down, we still have fifteen minutes until our reservations. Plenty of time,” Melody stated as she walked into the room. “Don’t get so stressed out, love. It doesn’t suit you,” she added with a smile.

            James rolled his eyes playfully. “Let’s just get going so we make it on time. Oh, and did I say how lovely you look?” he said giving her a peck on the cheek before grinning cheekily.

            “You did not,” she giggled and blushed slightly, tucking a lock of dark auburn hair behind her ear. “I do have to say that you look quite dashing yourself,” Melody added, standing up on her tip-toes to ruffle his unruly, raven colored hair.

             He chuckled and grabbed her left hand in his right one, before raising their entwined hands and shouting, “To the car!” and marching to the door with his laughing girlfriend in tow.

             “Someone’s excited,” Melody remarked happily, climbing into the passenger seat when James opened the door for her.

            He shut the door behind her before walking around the vehicle to get to his own seat. “Is there a problem with that, Mels?” he asked with a lopsided grin and started the ignition.

             “Not at all, James,” she answered, strapping herself into the seat.

            What Melody didn’t know was how nervous her boyfriend actually was. Ever since James had bumped into her in a hallway of the University of Vermont he knew it was love at first sight. The two had grown closer over the time that they were in college and, after graduating, they had decided to move into a small apartment in Newport together. There Melody got a job as a nurse at the hospital two blocks away from their home, and James became a journalist for the local paper. Tonight was the couples’ three year and six month anniversary, tonight was also the night that James was going to ask Melody the most important question of his life.

            He was going to ask her to marry him, and, God, was he nervous. You wouldn’t have been able to tell from the outside, but on the inside he was shaking with fear of rejection. He was positive that she was _the one_ , and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He just didn’t know for sure if she felt the same. James had bought the ring weeks ago and had only just worked up the courage to finally offer it to her four days ago. That’s when he told her to keep Saturday night free and made reservations for dinner. There was no backing out now.

             “Penny for your thoughts?” Melody asked with a smile.

             James shook his head, breaking his train of thought. “Huh? Oh, it’s nothing,” he answered lamely.

             Melody shook her head and chuckled. “Whatever you say,” she said as she smoothed out her floral patterned skirt and turned on the radio.

             “We’re here,” James announced a few minutes later, pulling into a parking space in front of the restaurant.

             “Great, can’t wait for dinner,” Melody declared, grabbing her purse and getting out of the car.

             James laughed as he turned the ignition off and followed her into the building. “You have no idea,” he said with a knowing smile, giving her a peck on the lips. “Reservation for two under Thatcher,” he told the employee behind the reception desk.

             “Ah, here you are. Sue will be you waitress tonight and will show you to your table,” he said, gesturing a blonde girl about seventeen that stood next to him.

             The couple nodded and followed Sue to a small table towards the back of the room. “Here are your menus, I’ll be back shortly to get you two some drinks,” she said cheerfully setting down two menus and walking towards another table not too far away.

             “Everything looks so good, I’m not sure what I’m going to get,” Melody thought aloud. “Although I do think that the lasagna is calling my name.”

             “It’s ‘calling your name’?” James asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

             She looked up and rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. “What, you’ve never felt that urge to get something, where it’s as if it’s just calling to you?”

             “I don’t believe I have,” he giggled.

             “Well, then-.” Melody cut herself off as Sue walked back over to take their drink orders, James getting a Diet Coke, and herself a sweet tea.

             “Are you two ready to order your food?” Sue asked after reciting the specials.

             James looked over at Melody, who nodded at him. “I believe we are. I’ll have the beef short ribs, medium rare,” he said with a smile.

             “I’ll have the lasagna, please,” Melody added cheerfully.

             The waitress wrote done both orders on her pad and nodded, smiling, “Alright, it will be a few moments.”

             The couple spent the ten minutes or so that it took for their meals to be cooked chatting quietly, all the while James pawed at the small velvet box in his pocket. “Here you are, I hope you enjoy your meals,” Sue said placing the two steaming plates down on the table.

             The food was delicious, and they ate in companionable silence, sharing a bite of each other’s food every so often. When their meals were finished James swallowed and took a deep breath. _It’s now or never,_ he thought.

             “You alright, James?” Mels asked, over at her slightly pale boyfriend.

             He nodded and smiled at her nervously. “Fine, fine. There’s just something that’s been on my mind,” he said.

             She frowned slightly and furrowed her brow. “What would that be?”

             James blew out a puff of air and took her hands. _This is it._ “Bumping into you in that hallway almost four years ago was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. You’ve made my life better in so many ways, I can’t even explain it. I love you more than anything in the world and I wanted to ask you,” he let go of her hands and slipped out of his chair, down onto one knee, the ring box being pulled from his pocket with shaking hands. “Will you marry me, Melody Jones?” James asked, opening the box to reveal a silver band with a dazzling diamond in the center, his eyes gleaming with hope.

            Melody stared down at the man that had become her everything within the past three and a half years with tears in her eyes. “Yes,” she whispered, a tear falling onto her cheek. “Yes, of course. Of course I will,” she said louder, jumping out of her seat and hugging him around the neck.

             James smiled and hugged her back tightly, his mind was racing with pure joy. He pulled back and took the ring out of its box, “May I?” he asked, gesturing to her left hand.

            Melody nodded vigorously and watched as he slipped the band onto her ring finger. This moment would always be remembered as one of the happiest moments of both of their lives.


End file.
